This study will investigate the speech/language skills of Native American children with Fetal Alcohol Syndrome (FAS). Specifically, four components of language will be examined for children two through eight years of age. Data collection will continue for a three year period to determine language skills across age levels, as well as amount and types of change with increases in age. A further goal of this study will be to train undergraduate and graduate students in the techniques associated with speech and language research. Students will be trained in research methodology, including design and data collection, data analysis, results interpretation and manuscript preparation. Data will be analyzed utilizing descriptive/inferential statistics and hierarchical linear modeling procedures. Information obtained will be utilized to determine speech and language characteristics of FAS children as compared to the normal population in order to determine treatment approaches and long-term goals.